Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance (MIPI®) channel physical layer (C-PHY) is a high-speed serial interface specification to provide high throughput performance over bandwidth limited channels for connecting to peripherals, including displays and cameras. C-PHY is based on 3-phase symbol encoding technology for delivering high bits per symbol (e.g., 2.28 bits per symbol) over a set of three wires. C-PHY may increase the data rate by encoding and decoding the data using three states of wires, e.g., low, mid, and high. C-PHY also may offer the advantage of jitter tracking. For example, only cycle-to-cycle jitter may affect the receiver since the clock is embedded in every cycle of data transaction. However, C-PHY exhibits the intrinsic jitter naturally associated with switching among different switching stages.